This invention relates generally to a method of forging a member, and particularly to a method of forging a member having closely spaced bifurcated portions.
Handles for load binders represent an elongate member having a bifurcated end. The bifurcated end includes two portions which are relatively thick and closely spaced. Because of the close spacing of the bifurcated portions and their thickness, conventional forging methods cannot be readily utilized for directly making the member.
In the heretofore conventional method of making a bifurcated member, the member is forged to provide an enlarged head at one end. Then, a narrow slot is cut or milled in the head to provide the bifurcated portions. This cutting or milling operation is relatively expensive and more time consuming than if the member could be completely formed by a forging operation.